Invisible Feelings
by Nothing Rhymes With Circus
Summary: Takao has feelings for Max. But when Max wants to play a new game that reveals things to Takao how will react? bad summary. .


This is my very first beyblade, yaoi, and just general romance based fanfic ever! I'm quite proud. It's also my first fic uploaded into so that's something else to be proud of I guess. lol. Anyway, it breaks down like this...

**Summary**: Takao has feelings for Max. But when Max decides to play a game with Takao that reveals new things, how will Takoa react? Yeah, my first summary and it sucked. Oh well. ; Just read if you're a TxM fan. yaoi One-shot?

**Disclaimer**:Yup, you guessed it. I don't own beyblade. Go figure.

**Last Minute Notes**: _Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

I used the japanese names in this because I just like them better. I don't know why. In any case, here are some translations for anyone who doesn't know.

Takao-Tyson

Rei-Ray

Kyou-Kenny

Hiromi-Hilary

the other names are the same in both languages. Except their last names for some of them, but that's not really important. Finally, since this is my first fic, constructive criticism is definately welcome, but flames aren't. So please keep your thoughts on gays, or whatever else to yourself. Otherwise I'll sick Rei on you! O. grrr...

Anyway, on with the show. Oh, and if you couldn't guess from the above statement, yaoi means malexmale situations, so if you don't like that stuff, just don't read it. Easy, ne?

"Reeeeeiiii! When's breakfast!" Takao whined from his room. "I'm dyin' here!"

At this very moment, Takao was lying on his bed, one gloved hand gripping his stomach. Yeah, being overdramatic was never something Takao had trouble doing. Especially when it concerned food. But would he get up and go find something himself? No, of course not. Who needed to walk all the way into the kitchen when one has a Rei? That is of course assuming that the Rei in question was home to do Takao's bidding. The midnight-haired blader normally got an earful of complaining from the neko-jin by now, as he'd been carrying on for about 10 minutes straight. Then the question in his mind was answered.

"Rei's out with Kai, Tyson!" a familiar voice called back. "And don't try lookin' for Kyou either; he's over at Hiromi's."

Takao summoned up enough strength to get up off the bed and open the door of his room, poking his head out into the living room. "Why is he over there?" he asked, a puzzled look on his tanned face.

"I dunno," came a reply from a boy sitting on the couch. "He said something about thinking up ways to get you back for that fake spider prank you pulled on him and Hiromi last week. Don't think I was supposed to tell you that though." The blonde laughed.

"That sneaky little, nerd!" Takao half-joked. "Bah, I'm sure they won't think of anything good anyway. I mean Kyou's not exactly one for creativity, and Hiro…well she just wouldn't have the patience to pull of anything good." The bluenette laughed. Then, suddenly, something dawned on him. "'So, wait, that means we're the only ones here, Maxie?" He questioned, finally fully emerging from his room.

Max looked up from the Idiot Box to see Takao, bed head and all, standing there with the strangest look on his face. He couldn't read it. But he answered the question anyway. "Yeah, I guess. Is that a problem?"

Takao was quick to answer. "No, of course not!" He sweatdropped and scratched back of his head, smiling sheepishly. He wasn't lying though. He loved spending time with Max…perhaps a little too much. The dragon had realized rather recently that his feelings for his best friend went a bit (okay, A LOT) deeper than the title he had. He loved him, pure and simple. But of course he never told Max this. He had been waiting for the right time to a.k.a. a time when he could tell Max in private…

Max just laughed at his teammate. "Good!" With that, the blonde leapt from his spot on the couch and tackled Takao to the ground tickling him like crazy. This had become a natural thing for the two friends. And of course Takao wasn't about to object to it. Though it did make certain things hard to hide…

Between gasps of laughter, Takao managed to choke out "Hey! No…f-fair!" Grinning ear-to-ear, the bluenette rolled over, pinning the Draceil-blader to the ground and giving him his own finger-attack. Once he felt a certain part of his body getting…um…"excited", Takao decided that the game had gone on long enough and prepared to end it.

"Secret Weapon time!"

"No, Taka, not that!" the blonde begged, unable to stop laughing. But it was too late. Before he could plead anymore, he felt Takao's fingers under his shirt, dancing along his bare belly. Tears started falling only Max's cheeks as he continued to laugh.

Finally, Takao removed his hands and got up off his friend. "Ah…that was fun Maxie. I win!" He stated, sticking his tongue out.

Max lay on the floor a bit longer, catching his breath, before finally sitting up on his elbows and wiping the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. "Yeah, whatever. I'll get you next time, Kinomiya!"

"In your dreams, Mizuhara!" Takao countered, mimicking his victim's name-calling and ruffling his sunshine blonde locks. They felt fluffy, like tufts of feathers. He could fall asleep on something that soft…

"Ya know, this reminds me of something my mom and I used to do when I was younger." Max said, reminiscing. "We would sit down on the couch on Saturday mornings and play this game. You write words on the other person's arm with your fingers, and then they try and guess what you wrote based on what they felt. You ever played it?"

The capped blader shook his head, not really understanding what his friend had told him. "Well…how do you win?"

Max almost busted a gut laughing. "No wins, silly! That's not the point of the game. Here, let me show you." The blonde got up and took Takao's wrist and made his way over to the couch. Takao could've sworn he heard his heart skip a beat. You'd think he'd be okay with his crush touching his wrist after all those tickle wars, but he still managed to get a slight splash of a blush to grace his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Once they were both on the couch, slightly facing each other and slightly facing toward the television, Max (with one had still hold Takao's wrist) pulled his friend's sleeve up to just above his elbow. Then, with the index finger of that same hand, he began lightly tracing letters on Takao's pudgy underarm. Ever so lightly, the soft finger pad, skimming along the skin like a boat on water.

Takao was completely lost in the feeling as he closed his eyes. Not really paying attention to what exactly Max was doing, just knowing that he really wanted him to keep doing it. His breathing went shallow. By now, Takao's tinted pink cheeks had become a full-blown blush. He suddenly knew what made this game so fun. However, against his will, he let out a faint moan.

"Uh, Taka-chan?" came Max's quiet whisper of a voice. Suddenly, Takao was rudely awakened back into reality and realized what he'd done. He decided to pretend it never happened. Maybe Max didn't notice…

"Oh, sorry, I didn't quite get that one, could you do it again?" he asked, sweatdropping once again.

Max gave a small chuckle and said, "Try to pay attention. I tried to do an easy one on the first time so you'd get it." Max turned at him and smiled. Takao's heart nearly melted every time he saw Max smile. (which was quite often…like all the time) That was one of his favorite things about the blonde. He always seemed to be happy. But his thoughts were interrupted by a certain angel sitting next to him on the couch.

"Alright, one more time." Max's finger once again found it's way to Takao's forearm. Takao had to struggle to keep his focus on the game itself this time, but he managed to get rough ideas of what the letters were.

_Let's see…um…the first one is 'R' I think…or maybe 'B'? The next one is an 'E' or an 'F'…hmm…'y'? Oh I got it!_

"Beyblade!" The dragoon-blader squealed triumphantly.

"Right! Good job for a first timer." Max complimented. "Alright, your turn!" he said, stretching out his already bare forearm to his best friend and closing his own eyes.

If it was possible, Takao's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "O-okay…" Tyson shyly took the back of Max's hand to steady his arm, as Max had done for him, and he let his free hand lay on Max's arm. Max's arm felt fragile in his grasp, almost like if he squeezed or pressed to hard, he might break him. His mind wandered a bit as he got accustomed to yet another new sensation. Takao thought nothing could've topped the feeling of the blonde's touch against his, but he was wrong. Somehow, someway, this was even better. However, without realizing it, the letters he began spelling on his crush's hand had turned into random spiraling shapes all over Max's skin.

"Um, Taka? What're you doin'?" The blonde asked, a nervous smile showing clearly on his face.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, either there are, like, 7 letters of the alphabet that I never knew about it, or you just drew squiggly lines all over my arm."

"Oh! Sorry!" Takao apologized, mentally kicking himself. _What is WRONG with me?_ "Let me try that one again." Once again, Takao's finger graced Max's arm, this time forming actual letters. (A/N: What a concept!) Max was hesitant, at first, about what he thought he felt.

"Waffle?" he shot Takao a baffled look.

"I told you I was hungry!"

"Okay, okay, fair enough." Max laughed.

The game continued on like this for a while, all the while, Takao got better and better about actually focusing instead of just feeling. (though it admittedly wasn't as much fun. Just less embarrassing.) Finally it came to Max's turn again, and he spelled out a short sentence. Takao had to think about all the letters for a little while before coming to an answer…and it scared him out of his wits.

'_I love you'? Is that what he wrote? No, that can't be it. I must've felt it wrong. I mean, I am still a rookie at this…_

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that one. Could you do it again?"

Without a word, Max's finger glided along Takao's arm. And Takao felt exactly the same thing. Surely he must be mistaken though, right?

"I'm sorry Maxie, I'm just not getting it. Could you…um…d-do another one?"

This time Max didn't comply. Instead, he just looked at Takao, who had now opened his eyes, and gave him an odd look. He was still smiling, just like always, but there was a certain hint of hurt in his eyes that Takao could barely see. But it was definitely there. "Maxie, what's the matter?" he asked, suddenly feeling very worried, and for some reason very guilty.

"Ya know what, Tyson? I think you know what I wrote. And I think you just don't wanna say it because you're afraid. I guess I got my hopes up for nothing." The blonde let go of his friend's arm and got up, slowly walking into the twin bedroom that he shared with him.

_It's true then? He loves me? Max loves me!_

At that moment, Takao would've done anything to just tell Max how he felt. This was the exact moment he'd been waiting for, but now he lost his voice. The words he'd been holding in for so long just seemed to die in his mouth.

_Just say it, Takao! 'I love you! I love you!'_

But all he could gargle out was "Wait, Max-!" before the sound of a door slamming stopped his sentence cold.

Almost in reply to the shutting of the door, the front door to the apartment room opened. A short brunette boy walked in holding a laptop and a plastic bucket half the size he was. Takao didn't want to know what was in it. Then the brunette spoke up when he saw the look on Takao's face.

"Jeez, who got dumped?"

**Scarecrow**: Anyway, yeah, that's it. It might stay a one-shot, but I have plans for asecond chapterto it. (I wouldn't wanna leave things the way they are.) So reviews are much appreciated, and positive feedback would DEFINATELY help get a chapter 2 up. Thanx.


End file.
